kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
ShotoKujo
"It was Courtney!" Luke (also known as ShotoKujo) is a close friend of Kirby Bulborb. He is a huge fan of The Beatles, Nirvana, The Lemon Twigs, and Doki Doki Literature Club. Yuri is his favourite Doki, although he loves the other girls too. He is also a huge fan of Hanayo Koizumi. His name is a combination of Shoto Todoroki''' '''from My Hero Academia and Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. History in the friend's house, taken roughly an hour after completing Act 1 of Doki Doki Literature Club.]]Luke and Kirby Bulborb first met in 2016 after he noticed Kirby had the first two seasons of Keroro Gunso on DVD. At the time, Kirby was the only person Luke knew (other than himself) that was a fan of Keroro Gunso. They became best friends in 2017. In December 2017 at the Stone Golf Club, Luke told Kirby that he knew about Twig & Pik-pik in September 2013. At the time, Luke was having a detention at his old school. He saw a group of friends watching anime compilations and Twig & Pik-pik episodes. Luke didn’t know about Twig & Pik-pik, or the connection it had to anime, so he asked the group of friends about it. They pointed out that Twig & Pik-pik is heavily influenced by anime such as Keroro Gunso, Gundam, and Evangelion. The series is also inspired by the Pikmin series (The Pikmin themselves are the main characters). Luke then watched the first few episodes. In 2018, Kirby introduced Luke to Doki Doki Literature Club and the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. He also allowed Luke to borrow all of his JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga to read at home. Luke has visited Kirby's house twice. On his first visit to Kirby's house, they played the Doki Doki Literature Club mod "Our Time". On his second visit, they filmed several skits and watched a bit of the Nirvana video album "''Live! Tonight! Sold Out!!". ''Luke will be doing a third visit to Kirby's house on May 13th. On May 2nd, Luke, Kirby, and Luke's sister went to a friend's house to play Act 1 of Doki Doki Literature Club. Each of them voiced one of the characters; The friend voiced Sayori and Natsuki, Luke's sister voiced the protagonist, Luke voiced Yuri, and Kirby voiced Monika. Kirby and Luke were planning on returning there on the 7th of May to play Act 2, but they unfortunately both got colds beforehand, and cancelled the trip. Thankfully, it didn't take long for their colds to go. They are set to return to play Act 2 (and hopefully finish the game) on May 16th, the birthday of the friend who is a Doki Doki fan. List of Waifus Over the years, Luke has had 19 waifus, surpassing Kirby Bulborb. # Tomoko Kuroki # Yoko Littner # Satellizer L. Bridget # Kurapika (because he thought he was a girl) # Princess Zelda # Hinata Hyuga # Lisa Lisa # Saeko Busujima # Yanagi Fuyumi # Misty # Bulma # Mio Akiyama # Ochaco Uraraka # Monika # Sayori # Natsuki # Yuri # Nico Yazawa # Hanayo Koizumi Gallery MezrXGQs.jpg f4b.jpg image.png DnVBuqbq.jpg wNl-LB9_.jpg xeZ5y06T.jpg pizap.com15258125128681.jpg DZzI1F3WAAE4xlz.jpg pizap.com15259076367061.jpg Trivia *Kirby named a Blue Pikmin after him. *George Harrison is his favourite Beatle. *Noriaki Kakyoin is one of his favourite characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *He dislikes Microsoft Excel. Category:Humans Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Real Life Peeps Category:Living Characters Category:Otakus Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Main Characters Category:Major Pages Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Love Live! Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Characters that love manga Category:Characters that love white rice Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Gods Category:Musicians